(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, there are fixing devices in which a toner image is fixed to a medium such as paper by cooperation of an endless belt that is heated, and a pressure roller that is pressed against the outer surface of the endless belt.